


have a little praise

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: It's basically feels and smut tbh, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Aaron's fully clothed, Robert’s not, and it shouldn't turn Robert on, but it does.Or the one where Robert and Aaron learn to communicate in some unexpected ways.





	have a little praise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of a labor of love and I debated waiting until I finished the second half but we'll go with posting a part 2 on a later date.
> 
> Consider this the Aaron takes care of Robert bit and part two will be a reversal of that. They have different needs and take different things from their relationship within this context.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

When they'd gotten back together they'd made a promise to be more open, more honest, with one another and they had. Aaron no longer buried the things that made him uncomfortable and Robert shared when he was struggling. It made them stronger and though it seemed impossible it had made them closer. They'd learned new things about each other, things no one else knew.

But this? This specific thing, well, Aaron had discovered it one day quite by accident.

 

They'd blown off work, Aaron feigning sick to Adam in a phone call that his friend hadn't believed a single word of. A phone call Adam had ended abruptly with disgust when Robert had moaned too loud and been overhead.

A small part of Aaron had almost felt bad but then he'd had Robert above him, hands braced on Aaron’s chest, and riding him like his life depended on it. Honestly, actually feeling bad wasn't feasible.

He'd tossed his phone aside before lifting his hand to brush Robert’s hair back from his forehead a grin tiling the corners of his mouth up. “Christ, look at you.”

Robert had lifted his gaze from between them to Aaron’s face waiting for Aaron to elaborate

“You're so fucking good at this.” Robert’s eyes had gone wide, his mouth opening in surprise.

Aaron wasn't really a talker, ever really, less so when it came to dirty talk and so he'd assumed he’d just taken Robert by surprise.  Amused when Robert opened and closed his mouth a couple times but said nothing and instead just clenched tighter around Aaron, grinding down harder.

“Fuck,” Aaron’s free hand had dropped to Robert’s waist, gripping tightly. “Like that did you?”

Robert had leaned down and kissed him hard, panting into his mouth when they broke apart again.

And that's when Aaron had caught on.

“No one's as good as you yeah? No one can do what you can.”

He heard Robert’s breath hitch, felt it across his cheek. It made him feel bold. Made him say something he might not have ever said otherwise. But curiosity had reared it's head and he wanted to know how Robert would respond.

His fingers stroked through Robert’s hair again, before twisting to grab hold, and gave a sharp tug. “Keep going, you're such a good bo-.”

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Robert had come with a startled shout across his chest.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't something they always did, sure they'd always been handsy and rough with each other but this was something different.  Sometimes Robert had an awful day and needed the reassurance it brought. Sometimes Aaron needed the control and Robert's unwavering trust to level him out.

 

The first time Aaron puts Robert across his lap, Robert’s bright red. Its demeaning and embarrassing and he's absolutely hard against aaron's thigh, but he just keeps staring at the floor too nervous to look at Aaron. 

They'd argued in the portcabin and Robert had been crass per usual, mentioned Aaron wanting Adam still and how sad it was. Aaron had stared at him and then stormed off leaving Robert on his own without a word and he'd known that wouldn't be the end of it. When he'd gotten home he wasn't surprised to have Aaron pressing him against the kitchen counter to snog him senseless before he'd even set his things down only to then leave a flustered Robert behind with an order to follow him into the living room.

Aarons fully clothed, Robert’s not, and it shouldn't turn Robert on, but it does.  

He’s not sure how long he's been lying there but eventually he feels Aaron’s fingers slid up his spine slowly, teasingly so, until his hand clamps down on Robert’s neck to hold him in place. It's not even five seconds after that, that he feels the fingers of Aaron's free hand gently draw shapes against his left cheek.

He tries not to arch up into it eagerly, he really does. He fails.

They'd talked about it before, they talked about everything before they'd tried it. But this had been Robert’s idea and they'd dabbled in it. A harsh smack here and there when one of them was balls deep but nothing like this yet. This would be his first real punishment.  
  
"I thought we'd discussed this, Rob?” at the sound of Aaron’s voice a tremor of excitement shook Robert’s body. “I thought you were working on being good?"  
  
"I have be- _fuck_ ."  
  
Aarons hand against his right cheek was firm and sudden, the sound echoing in the room. Aaron’s fingers danced lightly over the red hue that was already showing. The spanking had been more show than substance and Aaron guessed Robert’s yelp was more shock than pain. Robert’s body didn't seem to care though as his hips ground down against Aaron’s thigh automatically.  
  
"But you weren't."  
  
"Im sor-" this time Robert’s words breaks off into a strangled moan, Aaron’s second smack a bit harder and in exactly the same spot.

“I don't think you are.”

“Aaron..”  Robert whined.

The fingers on the back of Robert’s neck flexed before the pushed up into Robert’s hair tugging the older man’s head back and arching his back in a way that made Aaron bite down on his own lip appreciatively.  
  
"Say it." He pushes.  
  
"Im sor-" a third strike this time to the left followed up by a fourth the hardest yet, to the right again, and Roberts whimpering, hips rolling. He's rutting helplessly against Aaron’s thigh, but he knows better than to cum before they're done and with the reality of letting Aaron down weighing on him he forces his hips to stop moving.

“I'm _trying_ to say it, you keep interrupting me.” he snaps.  It was rude, he knows it was, and his eyes go wide as Aaron goes silent.

Before Robert can try and fix his mistake Aaron’s palm makes solid hard contact with Robert’s backside. It's easily the hardest spanking yet and it sends Robert jerking forward. His mouth opens in surprise and his fingers are clutching at the carpet to steady himself as Aaron starts alternating between the two sides. First one smack and then suddenly slapslapslap three harsh strikes to the same exact spot.  Robert knows it'll bruise, knows he'll be feeling it later.

Aaron doesn't relent either, knows he doesn't need to, because if it was too much Robert would safe word. They've both done it a time or two in the past.

So Aaron keeps it up, firm slaps but never waits the same amount of time between hits. Doesn't stop until Robert’s finally babbling his apology out. “I’m _sorry,_ Aaron. I swear I'll be good. I won't do it again. I promise, Aaron, I _promise_ ."  
  
Robert flinches when he feels Aarons fingers again but this time they're gentle. This time they're stroking carefully at the bright red skin  before he leans down to blow cool air across the marks he's left behind.

And Roberts stretching, like a content feline, under such care. His moan soft, if not a little shaky, when Aaron's lips brush lightly against his handiwork, his words spoken even softer “You did good, Rob.”

“Okay.” is all he replies with.

He sounds small and in response Aaron shifts him carefully until he's kneeling between Aaron’s legs, his cheek resting against Aaron’s knee, while Aaron's fingers stroke through his sweaty hair.

“What was that about at the yard today?” he question when Robert remains quiet.

“Doesn’ matter”

His words are slurred and he still seems a little checked out and it makes a frown crease Aaron’s face. But soon enough Robert’s looking up at him with a soft smile, one that makes him look so much younger than he really is and Aaron’s helping him to his feet.

“Let's get you upstairs.  
  
Dropping tender kisses across Robert’s face first and then his shoulder Aaron leads him towards the spiral stairs. They're silent till they reach the room and Robert moves towards the bed only for Aaron to direct him towards the en suit instead.

"Bath first, you need it.”  
  
"..But" He's glancing down, his erection staring back and looks to Aaron with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry. I always do don't I?” He's guiding Robert by his hips towards the door “but, you need to come down first.”

“‘m fine.”

“You will be.”  
  
And that's got Roberts giving him that big dopey smile of his, the one just for Aaron before he leans in for a kiss.

"I always am with you."

He'd let Robert run the bath for himself while he’d snagged a towel from the cupboard under the sink as well as one of those silly bathbomb things Robert always insisted on getting from Lush.

 

_"It'll only take ten minutes Aaron, come on”_

_“I can smell the place from here, Robert.” he’d replied._

_His husband had rolled his eyes before he'd snagged him by the elbow, pulling a protesting Aaron into the shop. Aaron scowled beside Robert the entire time especially once the other man start shoving glittery multi colored orbs in his face._

_“This one has a citrus smell and this one a more woody scent, oh! And this one is peppermint. Which do you like more?”_

_“I couldn't possibly care less which one you picked, Rob,even if I tried.”_

_He'd been watching someone across the room have something rubbed on their arm over a bowl of water and so it took him a moment to realize Robert had gone silent. He shifted his attention back to his husband and watched him put the bathbombs away a frown pulling his mouth down._

_“We can leave.” he said finally._

_Aaron took in the slump of Robert’s shoulders and the disappointment he was obviously trying to hide and felt a pang of guilt. Knocking their shoulders together lightly he waited for Robert to look back up at him._

_“Peppermint doesn't sound terrible.” Robert’s pleased smile, in Aaron's opinion, was worth suffering a few more minutes in the store._

 

Robert hissing in pain behind him pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder to watch Robert gingerly settled himself into the still rising bathwater, discomfort all over his face.

“You alright?”

“‘Yeah I’m fine, don't worry”

Settling the towel down on the toilet beside the bath he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Robert’s head before setting the bathbomb by his elbow. “I'll be right back.”

When he came back wearing gym shorts and holding a plastic cup he found Robert with his head back, eyes closed, and a soft smile on his face. The other man really was beautiful and Aaron couldn't help but watch him.

“Stare any harder and I'm going to assume you're into voyeurism.” Robert joked.

“You're not even touching yourself, the waters clean still, so I can tell.”

Robert grinned at his words but didn't make any attempt to move and Aaron moved to sit on the edge of the tub behind Robert, bracketing him in with his legs. Robert had insisted on a spa like bathtub _and_ a shower big enough for two and Aaron being Aaron had thought the idea stupid but with time, like most of Robert's ideas, he'd eventually seen the benefits.

Using the cup he’d brought back with him he scooped up water before tilting Robert’s head back slightly more and poured the water onto his hair, a hand braced on his hairline to keep it out of his eyes.

“Was today alright?”

“Yeah, of course it was. I'd have let you know if it wasn't.”

Aaron reached for the shampoo on the ledge beside him and squeezed a small amount into his hands before starting to work it into Robert’s hair and letting his fingers scrape gently against Robert's scalp as he did. His thumbs pressing into the base and sliding up with firm pressure that pulled a groan from Robert before Aaron went back to scrubbing the shampoo into a good lather.

“You seemed a bit overwhelmed.” Boundaries were important, comfort a priority, and moments like this essential.

They weren't much more than novices in the grand scheme of bdsm really but Aaron new aftercare was vital and he _liked_ doing it. And Robert? Well, he had a thing about praise and validation.

“I liked it, you liked it too.” he replied confidently. “It was just new, don't worry. It was intense sure but I trust you and I know what my limits are.”

Aaron hummed in agreement before pressing a kiss to Robert's temple, smiling to himself as he turned wipe soap suds off his mouth on his shirt, before reaching for the cup so he could rinse the shampoo out of Robert’s hair.

Once that was done he went to work at massaging Robert's shoulders, his fingers dinging in and working away knots he found  and smiled again as the other man melted into his touch, and another groan escaped Robert. His fingers skimmed over Robert’s neck and Aaron pressed his thumbs in firmly before pushing up the length of Robert's neck until his fingers were rubbing against Robert's scalp again, repeating his actions from earlier only this time Robert's head drooped forward and a content sigh slipped past his lips.

“Don't forget your bath thing.”

Robert blinked his eyes open slowly before he glanced over at the pink, blue, and yellow orb and reached for it before dropping it into the water. “It's called Intergalactic, its pepperminty.”

“I remember,” Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the top of Robert’s wet head before climbing out from behind him. “Enjoy yourself.”

But as he'd gone to walk away Robert had reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. He tugged lightly and with little resistance Aaron found himself sitting on the side of the tub this time.

“Yes?”

Robert's eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes  kissing the freckles that covered his skin, and a content smile on his lips. “Stay, please?”

“If that's what you want.”

One eye cracked open to peek at Aaron before without a word he slowly pulled Aaron’s hand towards the water.

“Needy.”

“Only for you.” he said with a soft smile.

“I washed your hair, gave you a massage and now,” Aaron’s hand slipped under the water and without hesitation his fingers wrapped tightly around Robert's length, giving a quick experimental tug, relishing the whimper it pulled from Robert. “Now you demand more?”

“Aaron…” Aaron watched him bite down on his lip before a whimper slipped out as Aaron let his hand stroke the length of him again. “ _please_ ”

Darting forward Aaron pressed a quick kiss to Robert’s mouth, pulling back just far enough so their lips were no longer touching, before he let his hand start to lazily stroke up and down Robert's dick finding a rhythm that left Robert panting into Aaron’s mouth. “I did promise to take care of you.”

 

 

 

 

Part of this new thing between them is learning when to ask for it and when to offer it. To recognize when it supplies a type of comfort that nothing else can. Not everyone would get it, if thry knew about it, but they both know that it' born out of love and that's all that really matters.

 

“I can't believe how good you look like this”

Aaron used his grip on Robert’s hair to twist them both slightly as he spoke so that Robert could watch Aaron slide past his lips and into his eager mouth in the full length mirror.

Robert moaned and scooted closer trying to take more of Aaron and the vibration from it had Aaron’s eye rolling back and a shudder wracking his body.

“Look at yourself, so fucking greedy aren't you?”

Robert’s gaze never wavered from the mirror beside them, seemingly entranced by the sight of them.

Aaron’s breath hitching as Robert spread his legs and sunk down, angling his head so Aaron slid deeper, and made a content sound when Aaron hit the back of his throat.

“You can do better than that.” Aaron challenged.

Robert's gaze snapped up to Aaron’s face and even with his mouth stretched around him Aaron could tell the older man was pouting.

“I _know_ you can do better, so be a good boy,” He gave another sharp tug at Robert’s hair, smirking when the other man whimpered loudly. “and show me how good you can be. Make me proud of you, Robert.”

He watched as Robert’s eyes nearly crossed.  Then Robert was shifting and Aaron’s knees almost buckled when he slid down into Robert’s throat. Smiled in thanks when Robert's hands settles on his waist to hold him steady.

“You always - fuck - you always exceed my expectations Rob,” His fingers relaxed their grip on Robert’s hair and instead stroked through the short blond strands, scratching lightly at his scalp. “You know that right? That you do something for me that no one else can. That no one is as good as you. That there's no one who looks even half as good as you do like this. You're the best I'll ever have, Rob, and there's no one that I'll ever want more.”

And Robert? Well he fucking preens under the praise.  Aaron can feel the confidence radiating from him. It's a stark contrast to how he found him earlier, hunched over a table in the cafe scribbling furiously across contracts his unhappiness displayed for any and all to see.

_Aaron had taken one look at him and known something was wrong. So they'd talked, like they always did now, and Robert explained about how a rude client had been dismissive of his sexuality when they'd talked about families. Commenting that Aaron would tire of his inability to choose eventually. Robert told him about how he’d been irritated but could handle it and that he had until he’d gone to the pub._

 

_“I was telling Victoria about it when they chimed in about my track record. That I'm lucky you've been as forgiving at you have been”_

_“They who?”_

_Robert gave him a look that said he was a bit thick before sighing “Charity, Paddy, even Ross. The usual roster from peanut gallery.”_

_“Is that why you're hiding out here?” Aaron reached across the table to rub his thumb across the back of Robert's hand._

_“I'm not hiding.”_

_“Sure of that are ya’?”_

_“Fuck off, Aaron.”_

_Instead of responding right away Aaron considers his husband for a moment. The way he's tucked into himself. The way he seems muted. “Where's Seb?”_

_Robert glances up from his contracts with confusion, not expecting the change of subject. “Diane has him for a bit, why?”_

_Aaron's already standing and moving next to Robert, the older man tipping his head back to look at him better. Aaron makes use of that too, reaching out to slid his fingers across Robert's jawline and over to his lips where Aaron's thumb tugs down on his bottom lip. "Let's go home.”_

_Robert doesn't need asking twice._

 

His head tilts back, straightens his neck so Aaron can slide in easy and deep when suddenly he's being pulled off, pulled away, and he can't stop his whine. But before he can complain Aaron's hand is on his throat and Robert's eyes go wide with anticipation.

“Turn around.”

It takes a moment for his brain to process but he clambers around so he can see himself kneeling in front of Aaron.

Aaron fingers slide through his hair before tugging back as he rests against the younger man's thighs. “Do you know what I see?”

“...No?” it's whispered, a little hoarse, eyes never leaving Aaron’s face.

“I see what's mine.”

Robert's hips jerk, his cock leaking, and he watches Aaron with pure adoration. “Do you?”

“You've always been mine Robert, just like I'll always be yours.”


End file.
